Randomnesss
by Gadget101
Summary: To much randomness even you can't handle. Warning: may lose voice-box from laughing too hard empathizes on "LAUGHING TOO HARD"
1. Chapter 1

RANDOMNESS

"AHHH!" Bubbles were running around flaring her arms in the air in nothing but undies and a bra. She then jumped on top of Charlie the unicorn and rode off into the sun on a rainbow and then came back burnt. Buttercup was on the stairs the whole time watching the events play out. "Well that was random, but not as random as this." She took a frying pan and stood next to the wall and said, oh no, oh no, oh no and then OH YEAH! The kool aid man came bursting out the wall. He turned to Buttercup who was ready to whack him. They both ran in and out the house and were interrupted when bunch lights started to flashing on and off. Blossom came floating down from the ceiling in covered in meat and started singing poker face with a bunch of guy backup dancers douse in glitter. During the song Bubbles ran across again flaring her arms in the air as tacos fell the ceiling she screamed TACOS! To the top of her lungs and then stop and said "I'm bored." "Let's go mess with the boys." "Yeah, let's go." "Not you kool aid man you stay here." "Awww.T-T" "Bam, yes I got him."

In the Rowdyruff household… I believe I can fly…. Wait I can fly, Boomer said flying in circles in nothing but his tidy whiteys. Then Brick came out of his room and screamed "Winx, Believix." Then the girl's burst into the roof and stated transforming into the Winx.

Blossom: Bloom

Bubbles: Stella

Buttercup: Musa

After transforming, Butch comes out of room and yells "Power rangers go!" the boys started changing into the red, blue, and green power rangers. Then had an epic battle with HIM, who was dressed as a rodeo clown. Then Boomer pulled out a pulverizer ray and said, "Kaboom, you dead." Then everyone screamed "Boomer has it!" and started dancing in victory to the music that started playing by the main DJ Gir. Then the music changed and the boys were at the top of the stairs in boy band cloths and started singing, _**(parody of what makes you beautiful.) **_

_**Look at my hair it's falling out **_

_**and I'm pretty sure I the gout **_

_**I need make-up to cover up, because my face is so messed-up. **_

_**Everyone else in the room in the room is yelling **_

_**everyone else but us**_.

_**Maybe if we stop singing like high pitch girls **_

_**we might get a bunch of fans that would rock our world **_

_**even though we might to bribe them. **_

_**I know you know oh oh we are not one direction **_

_**We are one rejection. Because we we-, **_they were soon cut off by a big explosion that came from the wall, the power-punks came said who ready to party, and then they walked in with a bunch of zoo of animals and they had the most epic party ever and partied till they grew old and died. And then Blaze and Bryan rode off on a magical phoenix into the sunset. And then came back burnt

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Buttercup: Wow, even Boomer could make a better ending then that.**_

_**Boomer: Yea, oh wait, Hey. I ain't Dum. **_

_**Me: you two just shut up.**_

_**Buttercup: why because you know it's true.**_

_**Me: so you think you can do better.**_

_**Buttercup: yep **_

_**Me: ok, go ahead **_

_**Buttercup: ok, here it goes.**_

* * *

_**Buttercup's alternate ending**_

_Will be told in chapter 2_

* * *

_**Buttercup: Hey**_

_**Me: Sorry**_

_**Bubbles: TACOS!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PPG'S  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Randomness part 2

Buttercup's alternate ending

We're dancing with the wild animals when Berserk had a ray gun that switch peoples bodies. She took it and switches Buttercup's and Butch's body…

**Me: um... You know you're using yourself in the**

**Me and Angel-of-Darkness-101: third person right. **

**ME and Angel-of-Darkness-101: Jinx **

**Buttercup: shut up I'm telling a story, and it's more dramatic like that.**

Then, when our bodies started to change, the kool aid man came in saying, **"shake your groove thing, and shake your groove thing. Shake, shake. Shake, shake. Shake y-" **then was cut off when Bubbles hit him with a bat while still in her undies and bra and flew up in the air on Fluttershy while Charlie the unicorn cried in the corner….

**Angel-of-Darkness-101: wait, you watch my little pony.**

**Buttercup: yep. Wait how would you know where it was from in the first place.**

**Angel-of-Darkness-101: well you see umm, well… hey who wants some Mike and Ike.**

**Boomer: I do **

**Everyone: NO!**

Butch was in buttercups body. He looks down at the shirt and then looks up and then looked in the shirt and said "awwwweeessooommmee!" then she switch us back and I punch him in the face. Because I didn't want to hurt my beautiful face.

**Butch**: yea right.

**Angel-of-Darkness-101: GRRR!**

When I did that he got stuck in an elephants butt. Then, super Nyan cat came flying out of nowhere while Lionel was riding his back, yelling Thunder, Thunder, Thunder cat ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Then brick comes out of nowhere behind him and said, "Thunder cat this." BAMMM! He punches him making him fall on a porcupine and started yelling to the top of his lungs. Boomer was in the corner playing with string, w-

**Boomer: when batman came out of nowhere and said "Come Boomer so we can go to my bat cave and my sidekick, and we can **

**Bubbles: Can eat TACOS!**

**Buttercup: SHUT UP**

**Bubbles: *Tiny voice* tacos**

**Me: you have a taco addiction**

**Angel-of-Darkness-101: No she's high on tacos**

**Buttercup: SHUT UP! Anyways…**

While Butch was making out with a maniac named princess…..

**Butch: (No comment)**

**Angel-of-Darkness-101: u jelly**

Then a Jamaican banana came with maracas and started singing, its peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a base-, and was cut off when…

**Me: a lot of people are getting cu-**

When someone blasted a hole through the kool aid man and the Jamaican banana. They fainted and everyone saw a huge figure stand with a huge gun and smoke was coming from the end of it.

**Blossom and Brick: Interesting (High pitch)**

**Blaze: who is it, who is it. I want to know (dramatic chipmunk face)**

**Buttercup: that's for me to know and you to find out now shut it!**

It was…

SPORE, the superhero of the night came to kill.

I knew who it was so I quickly changed into mange

**ME: so you're using the 1****st**** person now**

**Blossom: Ssh**

I screamed MANGE, and turned into mange. He pick me up and we lived happy ever after and beat up villains for fun.

**The End**

**Brick: that was awesome**

**Me: I have to admit that was pretty good **

**Buttercup: thank you**

**Butch: eeh**

**Femme fatale: You guys are crazy.**

**Angel-of-Darkness-101: Boomer**

**Boomer: Rainbow sock monkey. KABOOM! You dead.**

**Bryan: Boomer has it!**

**Charlie the unicorn in a sombrero: t-t-that's all folks.**

**Gir: SQUIRRLS!**

_Thanks for reading. I hope you were on rotfl._

_Smiles and Guns_** * T^T * ADIOS. **


End file.
